


Entrenamiento

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin!era, Drabble, J2non-AU, M/M, PWP, sin betear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2/non-Au/Austin!era/pwp (o algo así)/1322 palabras.</p><p>Para Valentina, que quería un drabble acerca de la famosa foto de los Js. Sin betear, perdón por los errores de antemano, gracias por leer y comentar ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrenamiento

### 

#### Entrenamiento

 

 

 

—¡Venga! Déjame ver qué tal lo haces. —La voz de Jensen resuena como un tambor en el vacío salón. Están a solas y en el aire se respira el aroma del cuero, el cloro de las duchas, el sudor y el del polvo. Se han descalzado una vez el entrenamiento en serio ha terminado y ahora se limitan a girar en torno el uno al otro en una suerte de baile lento y sensual. Es el preludio de algo. Jared sonríe de medio lado cuando ve un hueco en la defensa de su chico cuyos brazos han perdido un poco la postura. Levanta el pie derecho y pega, no demasiado fuerte, pero si con la contundencia suficiente como para hacer que Jen gruña al sentir el empeine justo a la altura de las costillas. Acaba de tocarle cuando le ve girar la cadera y evitar con una insultante facilidad recibir un golpe más fuerte. Un paso atrás, la camiseta se le adhiere a los hombros y al pecho, nota como la tela empapada de sudor le cuelga contra los riñones y el estómago mientras Jensen le hace una mueca que promete sangre, tiene el cabello oscuro por la transpiración y la tez resplandeciente y pecosa.

—¿Eso es todo niño? —Un placaje, tan rápido que no lo ve venir y ha dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y entonces le falta el aire en los pulmones. El cabrón se ríe mientras sus pies vuelan sobre el material brillante de la colchoneta. La luz de los amplios ventanales les baña de forma oblicua, recortando planos y sombras. Los ojos de Jen parecen vivos y claros, las pupilas se le han reducido dándole la impresión de que tiene en frente a un tigre a punto de atacarle. La idea hace que la sangre le suba un par de grados en las venas, _bumbumbum_ , aporrea furiosa mientras pone rumbo al sur. A Jensen se le marcan los pezones de forma indecente contra la fina camiseta de entrenamiento, duros, redondos y diminutos, _bum_ , casi puede notar el sabor salado contra la lengua, _bum_ mueve la pelvis y nota cómo los abductores de la cadera se llenan, tensándose y destensándose, _bum_ trabajando para hacer de su estatura una ventaja. _Bum_  Jensen arremete otra vez, los gruesos labios brillantes y rojos pidiendo ser besados. El muy cabrón emplea la suficiente fuerza para hacerle tambalearse. Y a Jared le duele la polla de ganas de echarle un polvo. Que le jodan al deporte.

—Hijo de puta —gruñe por lo bajo. Abre la palma y empuja a su novio justo en medio del pecho. Está tan caliente que cree que arde. Se le ríe en la cara y cambia de nuevo la dirección de la patada, Jared pierde el paso una, dos, tres veces, _bumbumbum_ , nadie podría culparle porque ver a Jensen Ackles es una forma de arte. Se relame los labios, porque de pronto el entrenamiento y luchar ha dejado de tener importancia. Da gracias de que han alquilado el local por un par de horas y se sabe a solas. _Bum._

—Vamos Jay —jadea, el cabello corto empapado, los gruesos tendones del cuello le llaman, tiene que probar ese sabor a sal o _va a morirse._ Sus dedos se cierran con la energía de un cepo y Jen pierde el compás, mueve la cintura y le tiene, _al fin_ , tan cerca que puede oler el aroma a desodorante y sudor, Jensen hace un débil intento de desasirse pero los dos saben que no tiene ni la cabeza ni el corazón en la tarea. Le levanta con seguridad, sosteniéndole por las caderas. El gemido ardiente, lascivo que se le escapa a Jensen hace que le palpiten las sienes. _Bumbumbum_. Es una suerte que en su baile se hayan acercado contra una pared, porque es eso lo que usa para sujetarle, las palmas bajo la cinturilla, apretando las nalgas a puñados. Su boca se cierra en torno a la nuez de adán de Jen, que ha levantado la cabeza para darle espacio. Separa los muslos y enreda los pies en torno a su cintura, es entonces cuando sus pelvis se rozan _bumbumbum_ ,  el mundo pierde el eje cuando nota lo duros que están y lo bien que se siente al frotarse el uno contra el otro, casi como animales. Jadean ante ese primer contacto, electrizante y a todas luces insuficiente.

—Tocapelotas —le dice al oído mientras deja una ristra de mordiscos en su camino hasta el lóbulo. Jensen cierra los ojos mientras se estremece. Dedos impacientes que buscan desnudarle, tirando de la camiseta con la imperiosa necesidad del deseo no satisfecho. Le tiemblan las manos mientras le levanta un poco más, orgulloso de ser capaz de manejar a su antojo a un tío de la envergadura de Jen, que se deja hacer con placidez.

—Chulopollas —le susurra mientras le lame el hueco del cuello, baja hasta el pezón, sobre la camiseta, succionando hasta el dolor. Jadea, empujando hacia delante, nota cómo la polla le gotea, restregándose contra la tela y contra Jensen que puja, intentando conseguir más fricción—. Te lo tienes muy creído.

—Porque puedo —se burla mientras acalla cualquier respuesta con un beso. El interior de la boca de Jen arde, sus lenguas luchan en un erótico frenesí buscando el control, están tan juntos que no sabe si le está cortando la respiración o no pero tampoco le importa. Jensen le sujeta la cabeza con las manos mientras se lamenta dentro de su boca, los muslos de acero tiemblan mientras Jared empuja en círculos, lento y rápido, arriba y abajo, las uñas clavadas en las nalgas aterciopeladas, rogando porque Jensen haga algo. Algo. Lo que sea, ostiaputa Jen. _Bum._

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando siente los dedos de Jen peleando con el flojo elástico de los pantalones, cuando las yemas le rozan la carne trémula, a ciegas le levanta todavía más, dándole el espacio suficiente como para dejar sus miembros al descubierto, la sensaciones se vuelven erráticas, increíblemente vivas. Jensen se lame la palma, dejándole ver su lengua sonrosada empapar la piel, obsceno, párpados pesados y pestañas húmedas, Jared apoya la frente en el hueco del cuello y le observa envolverles en un puño ardiente y apretado. El resto es una suerte de maldiciones, de besos, de jadeos entrecortados, le nota pulsar y latir, nota cómo sus piernas hacen el intento de cerrarse más y lucha contra eso, le obliga a recibirle. Respiran el aire del otro en cortos y codiciosos tragos mientras el perfume pesado y acre del sudor y semen les envuelve. Nota su orgasmo enroscándosele en los mismos riñones, nota la forma en que palpita y le recorre de pies a cabeza, una corriente ardiente y helada que explota en latidos eternos, blancos y espesos, contra el pecho, en el vientre, viscoso entre los dedos. Gime al ver cómo Jensen se lame las yemas, dándole luego a probar de su placer.

Es un milagro que las piernas le sostengan, es Jen quien les recompone la ropa mientras le lanza una de esas sonrisas de listillo. Tiene un pequeño morado justo en donde el cuello de la camiseta no cubre, es una suerte que Dean Winchester lleve más capas de ropa que un esquimal, se dice.

—Esta la he ganado yo chaval, no está nada mal, ¿eh? —le dice contra el oído, seductor, como siempre le ocurre tras el sexo. Su pene hace el valiente intento de despertar, gime, jura por Dios que ese hombre va a matarle.

Están casi a punto de salir cuando le detiene para darle un último beso.

—Me debes la revancha —amenaza. Por la carcajada que se le escapa a Jen, no cree que vaya a tener muchos problemas para conseguirla. Contempla embelesado el movimiento de las redondas nalgas de su amante bajo el pantalón, a lo mejor si juega bien sus cartas podrían probar las duchas antes de irse a casa.

 


End file.
